Between Us and Him
by RestianK
Summary: Tidak tahu diantara mereka berdua. Siapa yang berhak mendapatkan hatinya. Seseorang yang mengerti dirinya atau dia yang selalu disampingnya? JengCheol x JiHan ..
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kim_R

Tittle : Between You and Me

Summary : When Seungcheol and Jeonghan always together. There is someone that look at them from far away with jealously feeling without can do anything. JEONGCHEOL X JIHAN Slight !

# Happy Reading #

Suasana dalam dorm Seventeen saat ini masih sangat sepi. Hanya suara dengkuran dari masing-masing orang di dalam kamar ! Tentu saja. Ini masih jam 6, masih waktunya tidur. Tapi kenapa hanya ada 11 orang saja ? Di mana namja cantik dan Leader kepunyaan Seventeen ?

"Ugh..". Salah satu dari mereka telah bangun. Merasa terganggu sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamar mereka. Beranjak duduk dan membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya sekitar. Jisoo beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka atau menyikat gigi.

Sementara itu terdengar pembicaraan dua orang yang telah bangun sebelumnya di dekat pintu dorm mereka. Sedang menerima pesanan beberapa sarapan untuk para member mereka.

"Jeonghan, tidakkah ini terlalu banyak?" tanya namja bergaya hiphop. Sang Leader Seungcheol.

"Aniya hyung, member kita masih masa pertumbuhan. Mereka perlu banyak nutrisi kan ? Sudahlah, berikan uangnya pada ahjussi itu!". Suruh si namja cantik itu.

"Ne ..". Pasrah dengan perintah sang kekasih, dia mengambil beberapa puluh ribu won dari dompetnya. Ups, apa aku bilang kekasih? Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi hanya member dan manager mereka saja yang tahu.

Mereka membawa makanan ke dalam dorm dan meletakkannya di ruang makan seperti bisanya.

"Hyung, aku bangunkan yang lain dulu ne ? Kau siapkan saja peralatan makannya." Jeonghan beranjak menuju kamar tidur untuk membangunkan member yang lain sementar Seungcheol menyiapkan peralatan.

" Dokyeom-ah , Seungkwan-ie . Bangunlah, kajja kita sarapan. Cuci muka terlebih dahulu ne ? ". Suruh Jeonghan pada duo trouble maker tersebut. Yang di suruh hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Jeonghan melanjutkan untuk membangunkan yang lainnya.

"Jeonghan?". Panggil seseorang di belakang Jeonghan. Jeonghan menoleh dan menemukan Jisoo dengan wajah yang segar.

"Ahh, Jisoo. Kau sudah bangun ? Ayo kita sarapan! Seungcheol hyung sudah menyiapkannya di ruang makan". Ajak Jeonghan dan segera beranjak menuju ruang makan meninggalkan Jisoo yang termenung melihantnya.

"Sampai kapan...". Gumamnya enteah pada siapa. Kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang makan yang sudah penuh dengan para member.

" Ya ! Jisoo hyung, kenapa lama sekali? Tidak tahu kalau kami sudah lapar ? ". Omel Seungkwan

"Kau saja yang lapar! Kami masih bisa menunggu. Gwenchana Jisoo hyung. Kajja duduk". Jawab Jihoon sambil mempersilahkan Jisoo duduk di sampingnya.

"Mianhe ..". Sesal Jisoo membuat karena telah membuat yang lain menunngunya.

"Ya! Gwenchana. Kajja kita mulai sarapannya" Ucap Seongcheol kemudian dan memimpin doa sebelum mereka sarapan.

Suasana hening sejak masing masing dari mereka memakan sarapan sampai kemudian suara sang leader menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

" Nanti akan ada Fanmeeting di salah satu Mall daerah Gangnam. Kalian sudah tahu kan ?". Tanyanya pada setiap member

"Ne .. ". Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kita akan berangkat pukul 2 siang. Dan sebelum jadwal kita di mulai, kita dibebaskan melakukan aktivitas apapun di luar dorm". Jelas Seungcheol dan dibalas dengan tatapan bertanya tanya dari seluruh member.

"Really ? Benarkah hyung ?". Tanya Vernon. Namja berkebangsaan Amerika itu.

"Ne, tapi ingat! Jam 1 kalian harus sampai di dorm dan bersiap-siap. Arasseo ?". Tanyanya melirik seluruh member dan dibalas anggukan mengerti.

"Baiklah, sekarang bersihkan kembali peralatan makan kalian dan aku akan mengizinkan kalian pergi". Ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan para membernya menyudahi sarapan pagi ini.

"Woahhh ! Jinjja, aku akan jalan-jalan sepuasnya. Kau mau ikut aku Jun-ah ?". Tanya Soonyoung kepada Jun

Dan kemudian terdengarlah perbincangan para member tentang kemana mereka akan pergi nanti. Namun, Jisoo masih terdiam di tempat duduknya sambil menatap seseorang di depannya saat ini yang sedang membersihkan meja makan. Dia tidak berniat pergi karena dia tahu namja cantik di depannya juga tidak pergi.

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol menghampiri Jeonghan dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya yang membuat Jeonghan tertawa kecil.

"Kau cantik..". Bisik Seungcheol ditelinga Jeonghan.

"Mwoya .." Balas Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak percaya?". Lagi, Seungcheol berbisik ditelinga Jeonghan dan sialnya Jisoo tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jeonghan tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan membersihkan meja makan.

" Ya! Kau mengacuhkanku Jeonghan-ah ? " Lagi dan lagi Seungcheol berbisik di telinga Jeonghan.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku sedang membersihkan meja. Nanti saja ne?" Pinta Jeonghan dengan nada lembut.

"Arasseo". Jawab Seungcheol santai.

"CUPP! " Dan mencuri satu ciuman kemudian berlari menjauh meninggalkan Jeonghan dengan pipi memerah.

" YA HYUNG ! JINJJA " Teriak Jeonghan menahan malu. Mengalihkan pandangan ke Jisoo yang sudah menatapnya sedari tadi. Dia sudah tahu, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Mengalihkan kembali pandangannya saat Jisoo masih menatapnya tajam. Dia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini.

Entah sejak kapan hubungannya dengan Jisoo menjadi seperti ini. Dulu dia sangat dekat dengan Jisoo. Jisoo adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara saat ia masuk ke Seventeen. Jisoo dan dirinya juga berada dalam satu team. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, dia sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dengan Jisoo. Ada bagian kecil dari hatinya merindukan Jisoo yang dulu. Bercanda dan melakukan semua hal bersama-sama. Tapi apakah masih bisa ? Entahlah..

Dorm nampak sepi setelah acara sarapan selesai. Beberapa member memutuskan untuk keluar dorm dan berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Hanya ada 4 orang di dalam dorm saat ini. Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo tidak keluar dan memilih membersihkan dorm selagi dongsaeng-dongsaeng mereka pergi. Sedangkan Dino tidak keluar dorm karena pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh gurunya menyita waktunya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali pergi. Tapi tak ada waktu mengerjakan PR nya nanti.

" Kau sudah membersihkan tempat tidur, Jisoo ya ?". Tanya Seungcheol kepada Jisoo yang baru keluar dari kamar tidur.

"Sudah". Jawabnya singkat

"Kalau begitu pekerjaan kita sudah selesai. Yosh ! Lelahnya" . Desah Seungcheol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang santai sambil menghidupkan televisi dengan remote di tangannya.

Jeonghan datang sambil membawa tiga gelas jus di nampan dan meletakkanyya di meja.

" Igeo hyung, Kau pasti lelah. Kau juga Jisoo-ya. Minumlah". Ucapnya sambil mengambil satu gelas jus dan memberikannya kepada Seungcheol. Dan menyusul duduk di sebelah Seungcheol.

"Gomawo.." Balasnya sambil meminum jus di tangannya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak keluar untuk refreshing Jisoo-ya? Apakah kau ada perlu di dorm?". Tanya Seungcheol kepada Jisoo yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ne, aku ada keperluan di dorm. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak". Jelas Jisoo sambil melirik Jeonghan yang ada di sebelah Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya berpura-pura meminum jus nya.

"Memangnya keperluan apa?". Tanya Seungcheol penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan urusan yang penting". Jawab Jisoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya tidak jelas. Pembicaraan seperti ini memang yang ingin dia hindari dari Seungcheol. Dia tahu Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berpacaran. Tapi ia masih menyimpan perasaan itu kepada Jeonghan. Suka, ya dia menyukai Jeonghan jauh sebeleum Seungcheol.

" Kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa membicarakannya denganku dan Jeonghan. Mungkin kita bisa membantumu. Benar kan Jeonghan?" Tanya Seungcheol kepada Jeonghan yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan tipe orang yang sangat ramah dan banyak bicara terhadap semua member. Tetapi kenapa dari tadi dia hanua diam saja?

"A-ah n-ne. Kau bisa membicarakannya Jisoo-ya". Jawab Jeonghan gugup. Dia tidak nyaman berada diantara mereka berdua. Ingin menyingkir tetapi ada sepasang mata yang membuatnya gugup. Seungcheol memang tidak menyadarinya.

" Kalau aku mencintai kekasihmu, apakah kau akan memberikannya padaku?"

DEG

Ucapan Jisoo yang tiba-tiba membuat Seungcheol terdiam seketika. Apa maksudnya ? Kekasih ? Siapa ? Jeonghan ? Kenapa ?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul secara tiba-tiba di pikiran Seungcheol.

Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya mampu terpaku sambil memgang erat gelas jus nya. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Terdiam mengamati gelas jus tanpa berani mendongakkan kepalanya.

" YA! Kau ini kenapa? Bercanda mu keterlaluan kau tahu? Haha.. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudahlah aku ingin mandi dulu.." Ucap Seungcheol sambil beranjak berdiri mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak menanggapi ucapan Jisoo yang dianggapnya hanya bercanda. Meninggalkan dua orang yang terjebak suasana awkward.

"Jeonghan-ah, apa menurutmu aku hanya bercanda?". Tanya Jisoo dengan nada yang lembut kepada Jeonghan yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Jeonghan tidak menjawabnya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku Jeonghan-ah?" Jisoo masih bertanya tanpa ada respon dari Jeonghan. Wae? Kenapa Jeonghan tidak menjawabnya ?

" Aku meminta pendapat padamu. Apa menurutmu aku bercanda? Jawab aku .. Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kena- "

"Cukup .. " Suara lirihan yang mampu membuat Jisoo menghentikan ucapannya.

" Jisoo ya .. Jebal " Jeonghan memohon. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan obrolan ini.

" Kenapa memohon padaku? Bukankah sebaliknya " Jisoo masih terus memojokkan Jeonghan dengan segala kata-katanya. Tidak memperdulikan Jeonghan yang semakin bergetar di tempatnya .

" Kau .. Hentikan semua ini. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan pertemanan kita. Seperti ini saja. Cukup seperti ini" Jeonghan seolah kehilangan suaranya. Lama kelamaan makin melirih. Matanya semakin merah dengan liquid yang sudah siap meluncur namun masih bisa ditahannya.

"Aku? Menghentikan apa? Kita bahkan belum memulai apa-apa Jeonghan-ah . Kenapa kau tidak pernah memahamiku ? Lihatlah aku sekali saja ! Jebal " Mohon Jisoo sambil memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan Jeonghan.

"Apakah aku harus membuktikannya ? Menjelaskan kepada Seungcheol ? Memintanya melepasmu? Haruskah" Ucap Jisoo bertubi-tubi yang semakin membuat Jeonghan bingung.

"Jisoo-ya .. Sudah .." Jeonghan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak.

"Please ! Haruskah aku melakukan hal itu Jeonghan-ah ? KATAKAN PADAKU ! " Jisoo sudah mulai hilang kendali. Kata-katanya yang semula lembut berubah meninggi membuat Jisoo semakin takut dan muak. Dimana Seungcheol? Kenapa tidak ada seseorang yang membantunya? Kenapa dia harus terjebak berdua bersama Jisoo ..

" HAJIMA ! Hiks .. Jebal hajima .." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jeonghan. Liquid sudah meluncur bebas di pipinya. Mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jisoo dan segera pergi dari situ. Namun Jisoo makin mengeratkan genggamannya tak membiarkan Jeonghan pergi begitu saja.

CUP

Deg !

Ige mwoya ? Jeonghan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang jelas dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya dan bergerak pelan. Kemudian semakin cepat melumat bibirnya atas dan bawah. Jisoo menciumnya ! Tidak menempel tetapi melumatnya. Jeonghan tidak bisa menutup matanya. Dia tidak menikmati ciuman ini. Dia masih terkejut sampai suara gelas membentur lantai menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua ..

Dino baru menyelesaikan setengah dari pekerjaan rumahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas jus guna menyegarkan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat melewati ruang santai. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi ..

Pyaarrr !

Dino ceroboh. Menjatuhkan gelas yang sudah kosong dari kamarnya bekas air teh tadi pagi. Namun dia tidak menyadarinya, masih melihat dua hyungnya yang sedang ...  
Berciuman .. Mwo ?

"Hyung ..." Perkataan Dino menyadarkan dua hyung di depannya. Jeonghan cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Segera beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa meninggalkan Jisoo dan Dino yang kebingungan.

"Mianhae ..." Sesal Jisoo melihat kepergian Jeonghan. Semoga dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Ya , Semoga

## TBC ##

Huwaaa ! FF Pertama gue tentang JeongCheol couple . Jeongcheol apa Jihan ya .. Radak bingung sih .. Terinspirasi dari FanMade Video di youtube yg bikin gue klepek" sma JeongCheol couple dan Taraa ! Ada sosok Jisoo di sekitar mereka . Tambah yakin kalo ada cinta segilima? di antara mereka bertiga..

Haha .. Sebenernya FF ini mau gue bikin sweet humor sihh .. Tapi seiring berjalannya jari-jari gue di keyboard di tambah suasana ujan" dingin ginii. Jadinya hurt gini deh .. Ya semoga suka ajaa yaa .. Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

## Happy Reading ##

"Hyung .." Panggil Dino yang masih terkejut setelah beberapa menit melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depannya.

"Ssttt ..!" Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Jisoo meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Dino.

Tanpa diberitahu pun Dino mengerti bahwa dia harus menutup mulutnya. Tidak di izinkan untuk memberitahu kejadian yang dilihatnya kepada siapapun. Dino menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti dan melihat Jisoo pergi meninggalkan tempatnya keluar dorm.

'Mungkin Jisoo hyung perlu menenangkan pikirannya ..' Batin Dino. Beranjak mengambil Vacum Cleaner guna membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Ugh ,. Ini bukan seratus persen kesalahannya. Salahkan saja dua hyungnya yang .. Ups ..

Aniya Dino ya !Lupakan

BRAKK !

Jeonghan menutup pintu, aniya tetapi membanting pintu kamar Seungcheol dengan sangat keras. Leader punya kamar pribadi di dorm. Berbeda dengan para member yang harus berbagi kamar bersama-sama.

"HYUNG ! SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG ! Hiks .." Teriak Jeonghan memanggil Seungcheol dengan keras diiringi isak tangis. Namun yang dicari tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Di mana Seungcheol ?

" Hyung .. Hiks, Eodiga ? Hyungie .. Hiks. Hiks " Jeonghan menyerah. Merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sang kekasih sambil memeluk guling yang biasa dipakainya saat dia tidur di kamar ini.

Cklekk ..

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Seungcheol yang masuk sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang ada di lehernya. Jeonghan menoleh menatap Seungcheol yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya .

" Ya ! Jeonghan-ie , wae geurae ? " Seungcheol terkejut bukan main saat dirinya menemukan Jeonghan di kamarnya sambil menangis sesenggukan. Mempercepat langkah kakinya dan langsung memeluk Jeonghan saat dia sudah ada dihadapannya. Apa yang terjadi ? Saat dia beranjak tadi keadaan masih baik-baik saja. Ada apa ?

"Hiks Hyung,, kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja ? Hiks, kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?" Tanya Jeonghan bertubi-tubu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Seungcheol. Tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti. Dia takut dan di satu sisi dia merasa bersalah. Bersalah terhadap Seungcheol.

"Mianhae. Apakah aku mandi terlalu lama ? Ada apa Jeonghan-ie ? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" Tanya Seungcheol tidak mengerti. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menenangkan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tidak menjawab. Makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih. Mencari perlindungan dan ketenangan di sana. Menumpahkan segala tangisnya dan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Dia bingung, apakah dia harus mengatakannya pada Seungcheol? Tidak. Dia akan menyakiti Seungcheol. Tapi kepada siapa dia harus menumpahkan segalanya? Jeonghan pusing memikirkannya, ataukah lebih baik dipendamnya sendiri? Ya, itu lebih baik.

Melonggarkan pelukannya setelah beberapa menit menangis dan menatap Seungcheol dengan perasaan yang tidak jelas. Sedangkan Seungcheol masih seperti biasa, memberikan tatapan yang dapat menenangkannya. Inilah yang dia suka dari Seungcheol. Seungcheol dewasa, tegas, lembut, pengertian, dan kadang mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi. Dia bisa menempatkan dirinya di berbagai keadaan. Jeonghan menyukainya. Ya, dia mencintai Seungcheol. Semuanya sudah tahu dan tidak ada yang meragukannya. Kecuali satu orang yang tidak ingin dia ingat saat ini.

"Hyung, kiss me please ?" Mohon Jeonghan tiba-tiba yang membuat Seungcheol bingung.

"Wae?" Seungcheol masih berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menanyakan dengan nada yang teramat lembut sehingga membuat Jeonghan semakin merasa bersalah. Jeonghan tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Seungcheol tahu apa yang di inginkan namja cantik itu. Ketenangan, dia butuh ketenangan.

Seungcheol tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Jeonghan yang sudah menutup matanya. Sebenarnya Seungcheol masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun dia tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Menempelkan bibirnya perlahan ke permukaan bibir Jeonghan yang lembut dan menutup matanya.

Beberapa menit tanpa pergerakan apapun sampai tangan Jeonghan yang ada di punggungnya semakin erat memeluknya meminta Seungcheol agar menggerakkan bibirnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Seungcheol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Melumat bibir Jeonghan atas dan bawah dengan sangat hati-hati. Mencoba memberi kenyamanan kepada Jeonghan. Tangan kanannya mengusap kepala Jeonghan sambil terus menggerakkan bibirnya. Sedang tangan kirinya memeluk Jeonghan agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Eunghh .. Hyung". Jeonghan mendesah saat dirasanya pergerakan bibir Seungcheol semakin cepat. Menggigit bibirnya membuatnya membuka mulutnya dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jeonghan dan menyentuh satu persatu yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hyunghh .. Chuk..kup , eungh " Jeonghan semakin mendesah saat dirasanya Seungcheol sudah melewati batasnya. Dia meremas punggung Seungcheol keras dan menjauhkan diri dari Seungcheol. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan sayu.

Seungcheol tahu dia sudah keterlaluan. Dia meraih tubuh Jeonghan dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Mianhe". Sesalnya sambil mengelus punggung dan mengecupi pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Seungcheol sangat mencintai Jeonghan dan dia tidak akan membuat Jeonghan terluka dengan tindakan bodohnya. Dia berjanji.

"Kajja kita tidur, masih pukul 10 dan kita punya waktu 3 jam sebelum fanmeeting". Ajaknya dan merebahkan dirinya kekasur disusul sang kekasih. Menumpukan kepala kekasihnya ke lengan sebelah kanannya sebagai bantal dan memeluknya dengan tangan kirinya. Biarlah mereka beristirahat.

" KAMI PULAANGGG ". Terdengar suara yang sangat ramai kemudian disusul dengan masuknya satu persatu member kedalam dorm dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ya! Kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Mingyu melihat keadaan dorm seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Tiba-tiba Dino keluar kamar dan menghampiri hyung-hyung nya yang ada di ruang santai.

"Ya hyung! Kalian sudah pulang? Mana oleh-olehnya?" Menyerbu hyung nya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

"Dino-ya. Kenapa dorm sepi sekali? Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Ne. Dimana Jisoo hyung, Seungcheol hyung, dan Jeonghan hyung?" Lanjut The8 bertanya.

"Seungcheol hyung mungkin ada di kamarnya. Jeonghan hyung emm aku tidak tahu" Jawabnya sambil berpikir dan hati-hati.

"Lalu Jisoo hyung, eodiga?". Tanya Jun

"Emm , Jisoo hyung pergi keluar dorm setelah tadi ber .. Ah ! Ani ani. Ya Dino ya . kenapa mulutmu lentur sekali aishhh". Ucap Dino sambil menepuk-nepuk mulutnya sendiri menyadari kesalahannya. Sedikit saja semua akan terbongkar.

" Ya! Kau merahasiakan apa bocah?" Tanya Soonyoung yang tahu ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Dino. Dino menatap ke arah hyung-hyung nya yang ganti menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Aniyoo ! Aku tidak merahasiakan apapun. Jinjja". Yakinnya sambil menunjukkan V sign di jari tangannya.

"Benarkah ?" Jihoon bertanya meyakinkan.

"Ne.." ucap Dino

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan Seungcheol hyung saja. Ini sudah pukul 12.30 dan kita harus bersiap-siap. Minggyu, tolong hubungi Jisoo hyung dan suruh dia pulang secepatnya dan yang lainnya bersiap-siaplah. Arasseo?" Perintah Jihoon kepada seluruh member yang lain dan segera beranjak menuju kamar leadernya.

Seluruh member sudah bersiap-siap di depan dorm mereka untuk menunggu van yang akan menjemput. Namun sang Leader Seungcheol masih berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegang handphone yang menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Ya Jisoo-ya .. Eodiga" Gumamnya. Pasalnya sampai saat ini Jisoo belum kembali ke dorm dan tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi. Padahal mereka akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi.

"Seungcheol! Dimana Jisoo? Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi ? Apa yang kau lakukan di dorm hah ? Seharusnya kau bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap member-mu ! " Omel sang manajer menumpahkan segala kesalahannya kepada sang Leader. Sedang member yang lain hanya mampu menundukkan kepala.

"Mianhe Hyung, aku akan berusaha menghubunginya. Dia akan segera sampai. Aku berjanji". Seungcheol membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam meminta maaf kepada manajer-nya. Tidak beranj membantah karena ia sadar ini adalah kesalahannya.

Tidak lama kemudian van sudah sampai menjemput mereka. Sedangkan Jisoo masih belum kembali juga. Membuat Seungcheol dan para member yang lain gelisah dan khawatir. Jeonghan diam-diam juga mengkhawatirkan Jisoo. Kemana dia?

"Aku akan mencarinya. Kalian masuklah kedalam van. Aku akan kembali dalam 5 menit. Ikuti Hyung-nim. Arasseo ? " Ucap Seungcheol memberi perintah kepada para dongsaeng-nya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, para member-nya lebih menuruti dirinya dibanding manajer mereka. Membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa dalam bertindak dan menjaga yang lain. Itulah kelebihannya yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Aku ikut hyung" Sela Jeonghan menghampiri Seungcheol dan meggandeng lengannya guna mempertegas keinginannya.

"Ani, kau ikut yang lain. Jja !". Tolak Seungcheol sambil melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan Jeonghan kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka. Dongsaeng-nya hanya dapat memandangnya dengan diam. Menuruti apa yang dikatakan Leader nya lalu berjalan menuju van.

"Kajja hyung-ie". Ajak The8 menarik lengan Jeonghan menuju van. Jeonghan hanya dapat menurut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Masih memandang jalan dimana Seungcheol menghilang di tikungan pertama diujung jalan dorm mereka. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi didalam van.

"Aishh, jinjja! Kapan kita akan berganti van? Perutku mual tiap kali menaiki van ini!" Omel Mingyu yang berada di pintu van bimbang ingin masuk atau tidak. Aroma van sudah membuatnya mual, bagaimana nanti saat sudah berada di dalamnya? Oh, Mingyu tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Cepat masuk!". Jawab Wonwoo sambil mendorong punggung Mingyu agar lekas memasuki van.

"Ne". Pasrah Mingyu ..

Beberapa menit kemudian Seungcheol dengan wajah berpeluh sudah kembali bersama Jisoo. Membuat sang manajer dan member lainnya merasa lega. Tidak akan ada omelan sang hyung nim dan wajah sedih leader nya.

"Kau darimana hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan setelah melihat Jisoo mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya. Sedang yang ditanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatap nya tenang dengan senyum yang teramat meneduhkan. Membuat Seungkwan tidak berani melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Menoleh saat merasa bahunya dicolek seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Menatap Dokyeom yang bertanya padanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Dokyeom berbisik.

"Molla". Jawab Seungkwan sambil mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Fanmeeting sudah dimulai dari satu jam yang lalu. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sesi tanda tangan untuk poster dan DVD yang dibawa oleh peserta fanmeeting. Melanjutkan acara ke sesi tanya jawab yang dilalui mereka tanpa beban. Pertanyaan seputar album baru dan aktivitas mereka ke depannya. Sesekali melemparkan tawa saat dirasa pertanyaan sang MC seperti sebuah lelucon. Sampai satu pertanyaan sang MC membuat suasana awkward tercipta diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana hubungan masing-masing member dengan member lainnya? Kalian tahu kan bahwa jumlah kalian sangat banyak. Tentu ada beberapa member yang tidak akrab dengan salah satunya. Bukankah begitu?". Tanya sang MC

"Ani, kami sangat akrab dengan semuanya. Benarkan DK?". Jawab Seungkwan menyangkal apa yang diucapkan sang MC.

"Ne, kami punya banyak waktu bersama-sama didalam dorm. Saat salah satunya bertengkar, kami akan menyelesaikannya dengan semua member". Jelas DK yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari member lainnya.

"Tapi aku pernah mendengar bahwa telah terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Jeonghan-ssi, Jisoo-ssi apa hubungan kalian baiik-baik saja saat ini?". Tanya sang MC penasaran sambil menatap Jisoo dan Jeonghan bergantian.

"Ah, ne. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Itu adalah masalah kecil, bahkan kami baru saja menonton tv bersama-sama pagi tadi. Benarkan Seungcheol-hyung ? Jisoo-ya ?". Jeonghan sangat pintar dalam ber-akting dan menutupi kegugupannya didepan kamera. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ne, Jeonghan benar. Tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka berdua. Pertemanan selalu ada masalah. Hal itu akan membuat kita semakin dekat satu dengan yang lain. Jadi itu bukan masalah besar". Jelas Seungcheol membuat sang MC hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menutup acara fan meeting yang cukup melelahkan.

'Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan dia. Dulu aku bukan orang terdekatmu. Aku tidak tahu rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku. Dan aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi, ada apa denganmu dan Jisoo? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui Jeonghan-ah?'

TBC !

YOSH ! Chpater 2 is Coming. Gue tahu alur lambat, Typo, gak sesuai keinginan reader dan bla bla bla... Masih banyak ! Gue newbie di sini. Butuh banyak saran dari senior-senior. Butuh kritik yang membangun. Oleh karena itu...

REVIEW JUSEYOOOO !

Bilang aja suruh review ! Haha

Udah ya cuap-cuapnya Anyeoongg !?


	3. Chapter 3

#### Happy Reading ####

Seventeen baru saja sampai di dorm pukul 8 malam. Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi mereka berdua. Khususnya untuk Jeonghan. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat apa-apa saja yang membuat dirinya tersenyum hari ini. Sepertinya tidak ada. Ini karena seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Jeonghan tegaskan sekali lagi. Seseorang yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Ah! Lebih baik dia menghampiri Seungcheol dan mengajaknya berbincang secara pribadi tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Bisa dikatakan Quality Time mungkin. Melewati setiap harinya bersama para member. Apalagi dia dan Seungcheol termasuk member tertua. Harus bisa menjaga dan mengurus dongsaeng-dongsaeng mereka yang susah diatur. Jeonghan maklum karena mereka masih sangatlah muda. Semangat yang menggebu-gebu seorang remaja sangat susah di kontrol. Biarkan saja.

Berbicara tentang Seungcheol, kemana dia? Jeonghan tidak melihatnya sedikitpun sesaat setelah mereka sampai di dorm. Jeonghan juga tidak berinteraksi dengan Jisoo -seseorang yang tidak ingin di ingatnya- sedari fan meeting sampai sekarang. Benar-benar tidak berinteraksi. Berjaga jarak mungkin lebih baik daripada membuat keributan. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Cukup hanya maknae mereka saja yang mengetahuinya. Dia tidak ingin dongsaeng nya yang lain mengetahui masalah nya dan khususnya Seungcheol. Oh! Seungcheol? Jeonghan buru-buru beranjak bangun dari baringnya dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang santai. Melihat dongsaeng nya yang berkumpul disana sambil menonton tv dan cemilan di masing-masing tangan mereka. Ada Jisoo juga di sana. Menatapnya tajam namun Jeonghan tidak menggubrisnya. Dia masih mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Hatinya ingin berteriak marah. Tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.

"Jihoon-ie ? Di mana Seungcheol hyung?". Tanya Jeonghan pada seseorang berambut pink yang sedang duduk disandaran sofa sebelah kiri sambil memegang remote tv. Yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang menanyainya.

"Oh! Jeonghan hyung. Aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi mungkin dia ada dikamarnya". Jawab Jihoon lalu melanjutkan menonton siaran televisi di depannya.

"Oh! Baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo". Ucap Jeonghan berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu ukir berwarna coklat yang ada dipojok ruangan. Membuka pintu itu perlahan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Melihat sesuatu yang bergelung dibalik selimut biru. Jeonghan berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi sebelah kanan dibelakang Seungcheol. Apakah Seungcheol sudah tidur? Tapi dia ingin berbicara dengannya. Jeonghan memberanikkan diri membangunkan Seungcheol.

"Hyung". Panggil Jeonghan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Seungcheol lembut. Sedangkan Seungcheol masih tidak bergeming.

"Hyung, Ireona !". Pinta Jeonghan sekali lagi berharap Seungcheol akan bangun dan menjawabnya dengan lembut. Tapi tidak. Seungcheol bahkan tidak bergerak satu senti pun. Membuat Jeonghan menyerah dan ikut merebahkan dirinya dibelakang Seungcheol. Mendekap Seungcheol dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung Seungcheol mencari kehangatan disana. Tidak apa-apa walaupun Seungcheol tidak balas memeluknya. Malam ini berbeda bagi Jeonghan.

Beberapa menit kemudian hening, Jeonghan sudah mencapai alam mimpinya. Tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi seseorang yang dipeluknya tidak lagi memejamkan matanya. Seungcheol memandang kedepan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dengan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Jeonghan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Terlalu banyak teka-teki yang tidak dia ketahui. Membuatnya merasa menjadi seseorang yang tidak berarti bagi Jeonghan. Seungcheol mengangkat tangan Jeonghan mendekat menuju bibirnya. Mengecupnya lama menyampaikan perasaan cintanya yang teramat besar untuk Jeonghan. Membalikkan badannya menatap Jeonghan yang tertidur damai. Kemudian ganti memeluk Jeonghan dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisi samping kepala Jeonghan, membisikkan kata cinta di sana.

"Saranghae". Ucapnya lembut.

Andai Jeonghan mendengarnya...

######

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas hari ini. Jeonghan bangun dari tidurnya namun dia tidak menemukan Seungcheol disampingnya. Apakah dia sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkan Jeonghan juga. Biasanya seperti itu kan. Melihat jam yang menempel di dinding. Oh! Sudah pukul 7 rupanya. Dongsaengnya pasti sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Dia mungkin yang terakhir. Beranjak menuju toilet membasuh wajahnha yang terlihat kusut kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"Jeonghan hyung! Kajja kita sarapan. Seungcheol hyung sudah memesankannya untuk kita". Ucap Wonwoo dari seberang meja makan. Pagi ini terasa sepi karena beberapa membernya diharuskan berangkat sekolah setelah beberapa hari diizinkan absen karena jadwal mereka yang padat.

"Ne". Jeonghan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Soonyoung. Menyiapkan peralatan makannya dan mengambil beberapa makanan.

"Ya! Soonyoung-ah, satu orang mendapat bagian satu potong daging kan? Kenapa kau mengambil dua?" Omel Jihoon memarahi Soonyoung.

"Kenapa memangnya? Toh dagingnya masih sisa. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Balas Soonyoung tak kalah sengit.

"Itu untuk dongsaeng yang lain. Kenapa kau rakus sekali?" Bentak Jihoon sekali lagi sambil menjauhkan piring dagingnya menjauh dari Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali? Aku sudah lapar". Keluh Jun yang sudah bosan melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Soonyoung-ah, ambil saja bagianku. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan daging hari ini". Ucal Jisoo melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua yang menghasilkan senyum kemenangan dibibir Soonyoung dan cebilan dari arah Jihoon.

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya?". Ucap Seungcheol yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Menatap kedua membernya yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan mulai sarapannya". Lanjut Seungcheol kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya dan menutup mata berdo'a. Diikuti oleh dongsangnya.

Hening hanya terdengar suara peralatan makan yang bertabrakan dengan piring. Setelah beberapa menit mereka sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Bersyukur atas nikmat yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada mereka. Sampai Jihoon tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya dan berlari menuju lemari yang ada disudur ruangan.

"Pembagian tugas~~~". Ucap Jihoon mendayu sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku dan pulpen ditangan kirinya.

"Ne~". Jawab yang lain.

"Emm. Aku akan membaginya. Jun dan Wonwoo? Ah, kalian membersihkan kamar mandi. Oke? Dan jangan membantah". Jelas Jihoon tegas sambil menatal Jun dan Wonwoo bergantian.

"Ne". Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Tidak ada gunanya membantah. Toh dia akan tetap melakukannya.

"Aku dan Soonyoung akan mencuci peralatan makan dan membersihkan dapur. Dan hari ini giliran Jeonghan hyung dan Jisoo hyung untuk pergi ke laundry. Sedangkan Seungcheol hyung bebas untuk hari ini". Jelas Jihoon panjang lebar. Menciptakan senyuman dibibir Seungcheol. Ah! Dia bisa beristirahat hari ini. Free.

Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya dapat terdiam bingung. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa harus dengan Jisoo? Kenapa tidak bersama Seungcheol saja. Dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Bukannya dia tidak professional tapi keadaan yang menuntutnya berbuat seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi sebentar lagi. Siapkan saja pakaian kotornya". Ucap Jisoo dan beranjak pergi dari dapur. Jeonghan masih terdian ditempat duduknya. Tidak menyadari Seungcheol yang menatapnya pedih disana.

####

Jeonghan dan Jisoo berjalan beriringan menuju dorm mereka. Mereka baru saja pulang dari tenpat laundry. Sedari berangkat hingga pulang kini tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Hanya mengeluarkan satu patah dua patah kata sebagai basa-basi. Menciptakan suasana awkward di antara mereka berdua.

"Jeonghan". Panggil Jisoo akhirnya memecah keheningan. Jeonghan hanya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jisoo tanda dia merespon. Jisoo mengerti.

"Untuk yang kemarin, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal seperti itu padamu". Jeonghan masih terdiam tidak merespon, menunggun Jisoo melanjutnkan kalimatnya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan?". Tanya Jisoo.

"Gwaenchana". Jawab Jeonghan. Dia tidak mengatakan "ya" ataupun "tidak". Membuat Jisoo bingung dibuatnya. Apakah Jeonghan masih marah?

"Kau masih marah? Kau tidak mau memaafkanku Jeonghan-ah?". Tanya Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka sudah berada di jalanan komplek dekat dorm. Diujung jalan sana pintu dorm sudah nampak. Jeonghan ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menghadap Jisoo.

"Gwaenchana Jisoo-ya. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku sudah melupakannya". Jawab Jeonghan sambil memberika senyuman tulus kepada Jisoo. Memaafkan mungkin lebih baik dan semoga hubungan mereka setelahnya akan berjalan baik.

"Gomawo! Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku. Tapi aku tidak berjanji bahwa aku akan berhenti mencintaimu". Ucapan Jisoo membuat perasaan lega Jeonghan lenyao seketika. Apa maksud Jisoo? Dia sudah meminta maaf dan sekarang kenapa dia membutnya rumit lagi?

"Saranghae, Jeonghan-ah". Jisoo menarik Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang dijalanan yang memperhatika mereka. Jeonghan terkejut. Badannya kaku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Menerima pelukan Jisoo yang tiba-tiba. Namun matanya membola saat dilihatnya seseorang yang baru keluar dari pintu dorm mereka menatapnha dengan pandangan tajam dan sulit diartikan. Jeonghan menahan nafasnya. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Jisoo dan berlari menuju dorm mereka.

"Seungcheol hyung! Kau salah paham".

TBC

Nah Loh ! Apaan tuh ? Kenapa si Seungcheol?

Hayoo! Ini jadinya apa ya .. JeongCheol apa JiHan? Mau nya apa nih kalian" ?

Ngetiknya sambil ngantuk nih. Sorry ya kalo ada typo.

And makasih buat yang udah nge review story gue. Tersanjung sekaleeehh

Kalian udah mau review cerita gua yang abal-abal banget.

Thank's buat :

nene137 : makasih yah udah jadi pembaca setia gua. Seneng deh. Baca juga cerita gue My Destiny. FF JeongCheol couple Onehsoot :) :)

Vhand17Seventeen-EXOtics : JiHan ya? Emm gimana ya? Ditunggu aja deh. Cerita ini gak bakal panjang kok. Mungkin gak sampe 10 chapter. Kalo udah selesai ni cerita boleh deh buat JiHan ^_^

ellfNa1ui : ini udah lanjut. Thank's ya udah review. Semoga suka sama karya" gua selanjutnya.

EganimEXO : Hikss .. Mau nya gitu. Tapi emang gue tega? :'( haha. Lanjut bacanya ya ?

Huwaaa, capek gueeee !

Semoga memuaskan hasrat kalian oke? #cielaaahhh


	4. Chapter 4

Between Us and Him

By : KIM_RESTI

DISCLAIMER : They're belong to themselves and their parent. and of course, GOD !

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship

Cast : Jeonghan X Seungcheol, other. Slight Jisoo X Jeonghan.

WARNING : No edit, Typo bertebaran , Awas ! Bisa bikin kejang , gula darah naik .

Pa'an sihh

Don't like don't read ..

Oke ?

Saya trima kritik dan saran ..

Tapi kritiknya jangan pake cabe ya soalnya pedeesss ..

Haha ..

Langsung aja deh ..

Happy Reading all ...

Chapter 3

Jeonghan buru-buru mengejar Seungcheol yang sudah hilang di balik pintu dorm.

Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. Seungcheol pasti salah paham.

Semua berawal dari Jisoo.

Ya, Jisoo.

Tapi dia tidak boleh menyalahkan Jisoo. Ia tidak boleh egois.

Bahkan, dia pun ikut andil dalam masalah ini.

Seberapa besar pun masalah yang dia hadapi. Dia tidak boleh egois.

Ya Jeonghan. Kau tidak boleh egois.

Jangan.

Dia tahu Seungcheol ada didalam sana.

Dibalik pintu coklat berukir yang ada beberapa langkah didepannya.

Tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali?

Kakinya seperti tertempel dilantai. Tidak bisa ia gerakkan.

Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Dia takut Seungcheol akan marah padanya.

Tidak! Seungcheol sudah pasti marah. Kecewa.

"Hyung". Jeonghan berucap lirih. Tahu tidak akan ada jawaban. Dia masih berdiri disana.

Didepan pintu coklat berukir.

"Jeonghan .."

Siapa itu ?

Oh, bahkan dia melupakan Jisoo yang mengejarnya.

Itu suara Jisoo. Berdiri dibelakangnya dalam jarak beberapa langkah.

Jeonghan tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Tidak menggerakkan badannya barang satu senti pun.

Tidak perduli ada Jisoo dibelakangnya.

"Jeonghannie. .."

Oh, sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar panggilan itu ?

Hatinya sedikit sedih saat mengingat masa lalu. Memori yang membahagiakan, mungkin.

"Wae ?..". Jawab Jeonghan lirih.

"Mianhe .." Jisoo berucap sesal. Dia menyesalinya. Sungguh.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu ?" Jeonghan kesal. Jisoo selalu seperti itu. Meminta maaf kemudian membuat kesalahan yang sama. Lagi.

"Aku sungguh ingin minta maaf Jeonghan"

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu Jisoo. Tapi kau akan mengulangi hal yang sama. Kau meminta maaf lalu membuat masalah lagi atas ulahmu."

Ya, itu memang benar. Jisoo tidak berhak untuk membantahnya.

Karena yang dikatakan Jeonghan memang seratus persen benar.

"Mianhe Jeonghan..". Jisoo masih tetap kukuh. Berjalan satu langkah mendekati Jeonghan yang masih betah memunggunginya.

"Berhenti meminta maaf, Jisoo". Ucap Jeonghan tegas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Jeonghan?".

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan".

"Saranghae Jeonghan.. Jeongmal Saranghae. Tidak peduli sekeras apapun kau menolaknya. Aku akan bertahan. Sampai waktu itu tiba. Dimana hanya ada aku dan kau.". Jisoo berucap lancar. Menekankan kata-katanya agar diingat oleh Jeonghan.

"Kau tahu waktu itu tidak akan pernah ada, Jisoo.". Jeonghan lelah. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada Jisoo.

"Tidak. Aku yakin akan ada waktu untukku bersamamu". Jawab Jisoo yakin.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku. Seungcheol hyung tidak akan membukakan pintu kalau tahu kau masih disini. Kumohon.."

"Bahkan dia sudah mendengar pembicaraan kita, Jeonghan"

######### - #######

"Bahkan dia sudah mendengar pembicaraan kita,Jeonghan"

Ya.

Seungcheol memang mendengarnya.

Ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

Ia bahkan mendengar suara lirih Jeonghan saat memanggilnya.

Seungcheol menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Ia memejamkan mata memikirkan semua ini.

Kenapa Jeonghan tidak pernah bercerita padanya?

Dia kira semuanya baik-baik saja. Jeonghan dan Jisoo berhubungan baik kan?

Tapi apa yang didengarnya sekarang?

Sungguh.

Seungcheol tidak pernah menduganya.

"Kau harus mengerti Jisoo, kami butuh waktu".

Itu suara Jeonghan.

Oh ! Betapa rindunya dia terhadap kekasihnya. Kemarin mereka disibukkan dengan showcase sehingga dia belum berbicara dengan Jeonghan secara pribadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengalah pada Seungcheol?" Jisoo bertanya tegas.

"Kau tidak mengalah Jisoo. Kau hanya perlu mengerti"

"Apa yang tidak ku mengerti Jeonghan?"

"Semuanya. Kau tidak mengerti semuanya". Jeonghan lelah.

Sudah berapa lama dia mendengar Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling tuduh seperti ini.

Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jeonghan. Kenapa susah sekali.

"Siapa yang tidak mengerti? Aku atau kau, Jeonghan. Kau bahkan hanya memikirkan perasaan Seungcheol. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku!". Nada suara Jisoo meninggi.

"KAU!". Jeonghan balas berteriak marah.

 _"Oh sayang. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"_ Batin Seungcheol frustasi.

Pasalnya Jeonghan adalah tipe orang penyabar dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi.

"TATAP AKU JEONGHAN ! ". Kali ini Jisoo yang berteriak.

Keduanya sama-sama marah. Emosi mereka tidak terbendung lagi.

"MENGERTILAH, JISOO. AKU HANYA INGIN KAU MENGERTI"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti. Untuk apa aku mengerti ! Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengerti akan diriku sedikitpun". Jisoo mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Matanya menatap Jeonghan didepannya nyalang.

"..."

"Jeonghan ..." Jisoo memanggil Jeonghan lembut. Namun terkesan ada nada misterius disana.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jisoo.

Jeonghan tidak tahu. Tatapan Jisoo berbeda.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jeonghan yang masih mematung disana. Semakin dekat hingga ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh namja cantik didepannya ini. Membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Jisoo mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuh dagu Jeonghan membuat namja cantik itu mendongak.

Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata lentik Jeonghan. Memperhatikan wajah cantik didepannya. Bibir itu, hidung itu, mata itu, bahkan kulit wajahnya yang lembut membuat Jisoo tergila-gila. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kepala Jeonghan. Berbisik sangat lembut ditelinganya. Namun dapat membuat Jeonghan bergetar.

 _"You're mine. Always be mine.. You know that. I'll do anything to make you love me.. Chain you in my arms, Jeonghan .. Got it ?"_

Tubuh Jeonghan menggigil. Hembusan nafas Jisoo ditelinganya membuatnya tidak berdaya. Hanya dapat berdiri kaku tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bibirnya bergetar mengeluarkan suara.

"Jisoo-ya.. Aku menyayangimu. Kau sahabat terbaikku.. Jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Kau bukan seperti Jisoo yang kukenal"

"Seperti apa Jisoo yang kau kenal, Jeonghan?". Nada suara Jisoo berubah. Tidak ada kelembutan disana.

"Kau lembut. Kau selalu mengalah. Kau bukan seorang pemaksa. _Please, .."_

"Kau salah, Jeonghan. Jisoo yang kau kenal sudah mati. Mati bersama kesabarannya selama ini. Aku sudah berusaha bersabar, Jeonghan. Berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan melihatku. Memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan bersamamu. Tapi apa ? Apa yang aku dapat? Kau bahkan mengacuhkan perasaanku".

"Kau tidak mengerti keadaanku. Kau tidak mengerti berada diposisiku". Jeonghan berujar pelan. Air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya.

"Posisi apa yang kau maksud? Kau yang berhubungan dengan Seungcheol? Atau jika kau mau, kau bisa mengakhiri hubungan kalian dan kembali padaku, Jeonghan".

 _'SHIT ! Apa yang kau inginkan Jisoo? Sahabat macam apa kau?!'_

Seungcheol masih disana. Dibalik pintu dan menyandarkan diri. Buku jarinya nengepal memukul lantai. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Jeonghan dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Namun egonya masih terlalu tinggi. Ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jisoo?". Jeonghan tergagap.

Sungguh dia tidak mengenal sosok didepannya ini.

Dia bukan Jisoo.

Dia bukan Jisoo.

"Cukup Jeonghan ! Kesabaranku habis".

Bersamaan dengan itu Jisoo mendorongnya kebelakang.

Punggungnya menghantam dinding dibelakangnya. Disebeleh pintu kamar Seungcheol. Sakit sekali. Namun sepertinya Jisoo tidak menghiraukannya. Tangan Jisoo menggenggam kedua sisi kepala Jeonghan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Meraup bibir Jeonghan penuh. Tidak peduli rontaan yang dilayangkan namja cantik itu.

"Jisoo .. Mnh.. Apha yanghh mmhm..". Jeonghan meronta. Terus meronta. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Jisoo berharap Jisoo menghentikan ini semua.

Jisoo masih bertahan. Melumat bibir Jeonghan kasar. Tangannya menahan kepala Jeonghan yang terus bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Shit ! Ia hilang akal. Sungguh Jeonghan membuatnya tergila-gila. Masih melumat bibir Jeonghan yang tetap setia mengatup rapat. Seolah tidak mengizinkan Jisoo menikmatinya. Memaksa? Akan Jisoo lakukan. Jisoo menggigit bibir bawah Jeonghan. Membuat namja cantik itu merintih dibuatnya. Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jeonghan. Mengabsen satu persatu penghuni disana. Sampai Jisoo menemukan daging tak bertulang milik Jeonghan. Melilitkannya dengan lidahnya. Membuat saliva mereka mengalir disepanjang dagu Jeonghan dan berakhir dileher jenjangnya. Menambah kesan yang erotis disana.

"Anghhh .. H-hentikanhhh ..hikss ..". Jeonghan sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kakinya bergetar seperti jelly, tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia merosot kelantai dengan Jisoo yang masih menyerangnya. Nafasnya seperti habis. Jisoo tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas. Tangannya mendorong bahu Jisoo menjauh darinya. Jeonghan bernafas lega saat Jisoo melepaskan kulumannya. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena ..

"AKH .. Jisoo .. Hiks .. S-sudah cuk khup ..hiks anghh. .". Jisoo menyerang lehernya. Mengikuti aliran saliva bekas ciuman tadi. Menggigit leher Jeonghan keras. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Tangannya menahan tangan Jeonghan disisi tubuhnya.

"Hikss. . eunghh .. Seungcheol hyunghhh .. Hiks.. Ahh ..". Jeonghan masih meronta disana.

Sungguh.. Apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol didalam sana. Kenapa dia tidak keluar dari dalam kamarnya?

Apa dia tidak tahu keadaan Jeonghan sudah sangat kacau?

CKLEKK

BRAKKK

Pintu dibuka dan dibanting kasar oleh seseorang.

Ya Tuhan. Itu Seungcheol .

Jeonghan bisa bernafas lega.

BUAGH !

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ? BRENGSEK ! MENYINGKIR DARI JEONGHAN".

"Hyung! Kau mendengarnya?". Seungkwan menyenggol lengan Soonyoung yang ada disampingnya.

"Ne. Kajja kita kesana". Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan PSP kesayangannya disana.

Mereka melangkah menuju sumber keributan. Menatao beberapa rekan membernya yang sama-sama penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Ada apa ?". Tanya Jun

"Nan molla. Coba kita lihat". JiHoon menjawab pertanyaan Jun.

"Kajja". Ajaknya diikuti beberapa member lainnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sumber keributan. Kamar Seungcheol.

"ASTAGA". Seru JiHoon. Kaget tentu saja.

Bagaimana tidak jika kau melihat dua orang disana sedang baku hantam tanpa ada yang menghentikannya?

"YA! Hentikan !". Suruh JiHoon pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya.

Sedangkan dirinya menghampiri hyung cantiknya yang menangis tersedu-sedu disana. Memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Wonwoo, Dokyeom, juga Mingyu langsung beranjak. Memisahkan Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang masih saling menyerang disana. Apalagi Seungcheol yang menyerang Jisoo dengan brutal. Membuat Jisoo kewalahan karenanya.

"Ya Hyung ! Hentikan". Wonwoo dan Dokyeom meraih tubuh Seungcheol dan menjauhkannya dari Jisoo.

"LEPASKAN AKU ! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH NAMJA BRENGSEK INI!". Jeonghan berontak dari tikaman Mingyu dibelakangnya. Sial ! Mingyu punya kekuatan berlebih walaupun masih muda.

Wonwoo membantu Jisoo berdiri. Lihatlah. Bahkan wajahnya sudah dipenuhi lebam dan bibirnya sobek akibat hantaman tangan Seungcheol. Namun tatapannya tidak menunjukkan ia takut. Bahkan rautnya bisa dibilang menantang dan meremehkan Seungcheol.

"Hyung, aku takut". Bisik Dino pada Seungkwan yang ada disampingnya. Tangannya masih menggamit lengan Seungkwan sejak tadi.

"Tenanglah. Gwaenchana". Ucap Seungkwan menenangkan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. Meskipun dia hanya berbeda satu tahun tapi dia tetaplah hyung.

Sedangkan JiHoon masih disana. Memanggil-manggil Jeonghan yang meracau tidak jelas masih dengan menangis tersedu.

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?".

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Takut. Aku takut. Hikss. Takut". Jeonghan meracau tidak jelas membuat JiHoon menatap iba padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hikksss .. Seungcheollie.. Hh .. Seungcheollie .. Eungghhh .. Hhh .. Hhh ..". Nafas Jeonghan makin lama makin melambat. Tubuhnya mulai lemas. Kepalanya pusing. Tangannya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya disamping tubuhnya. Matanya menatap kedepan dimana ada Seungcheol disana. Sebelum kegelapan benar-benar merenggut pandangannya.

"JEONGHAN HYUNG !".

TBC

HAYO !

Siapa nih yang masih nunggu ff abal ini ? Saya tau kokk .. Udah berapa lama ff ini teronggok (?) tak berdaya.

Mian ne.. Kimjeong masih sibuk belajar. Banyak tugas. Soalnya udah kelas 3 sma.

Beberapa bulan lagi mau lulus.

Sya gak mengharapkan review kok kalo kalian gak mau review. Hehe .

Udah cukup seneng buat para readers semuaa.

Thank's yaa udah mau baca ff saya.

Stay tune yaaa !

Tunggu kelanjutannya oke ?

Anyeong !


End file.
